


your ghosts are mine

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 1000-3000 words, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura shows up at Kakashi's door, and Kakashi does not refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your ghosts are mine

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://turnpike.livejournal.com/profile)[**turnpike**](http://turnpike.livejournal.com/). This was meant to be a PWP. But I am apparently incapable of writing those, but I hope you enjoy anyway. :3 Also yes there are hints of other pairings, too. :3 And thanks to [](http://ceresi.livejournal.com/profile)[**ceresi**](http://ceresi.livejournal.com/) for reading this over. &lt;3

Kakashi is not surprised when Sakura shows up at his apartment a week later. She gives him a smile, but her face is tired, drained. He lets her in.

Kakashi goes to make her tea, and he stands with his back to the kitchen door. The sky outside is bright, but the light does not reach into Kakashi's apartment. _How appropriate_, he thinks wryly.

Sakura gives him a small smile when he returns with two steaming cups of tea. He hands her one and sits across from her. Sakura takes it, thanks him, and Kakashi can see that she wants to talk but doesn't know what to say, how to say it.

"We're friends, Sakura. Whatever you want to say, it's okay here," Kakashi tells her, and she just looks at him for a moment before finally giving in.

Kakashi is sympathetic. He had cared about Naruto and Sasuke, too (although not to the same extent Sakura did). And that is why Sakura is here now, and Kakashi cannot blame her. She feels sad (heartbroken?), angry, _betrayed_ that Naruto and Sasuke would leave her alone like this, and she cries like her world has ended. He never cried like that.

That's the problem with the teams. They encourage teamwork, yes, and keep more nin alive at a time, but they also foster the type of bonds that devastate if (when) broken. Better this than Kiri's old cutthroat ways, though. At least the kids get to live a little before everything falls apart (at least Konoha won't lose nin unnecessarily), and Kakashi feels much older than his age (but that's what this profession does).

He moves next to her and pats her shoulder awkwardly, unsure how close he should get. He had never comforted anyone before-he just _couldn't_ then, and by the time he could, there was no one left to comfort. Kakashi does not expect Sakura to throw her arms around him, and he hugs her tentatively, gently patting her back in a steady rhythm the way he's seen other people do as her tears soak into his shirt.

He eventually feels her sobs subside through her back, and when she draws back from the embrace, her eyes are still moist, ringed with red, but she is no longer crying. "Thank you," Sakura says, and then she closes her eyes and kisses him.

The first thing Kakashi thinks is _We can't, she's my student_. But that doesn't _really_ hold true any more, so the second thing he thinks is _I don't want a pity fuck_. He does not kiss her back.

Sakura draws back after a bit, eyes open, and she looks slightly disappointed. "Kakashi," she says, no honorific at the end of his name, and it makes Kakashi feel less like she's his (former) student and more like she's a _woman_ equal to him (and even though that has been the case for a while, it's hard to stop thinking of his former students as that. Kakashi would still call his sensei "sensei" if he were still alive). "I'm not asking for a pity fuck. You've been-You've always been one of my most precious people, right after them. _I want this_. I've wanted this for a while."

Kakashi's half convinced (he'd had a bit of a soft spot for Sakura for a long time, and it's hard to resist her right now), so when she presses her lips to his again, he gives in. He closes his eyes and kisses her back through his mask.

Sakura draws back, and she places her fingers on the edges of his mask, half on cloth, half on skin. _May I?_ is implicit in the look she gives him, and he wraps his hands around hers and tugs his mask down.

Kakashi realizes that he's never revealed his face to Sakura, nor to Naruto or Sasuke or anyone else in their generation, and he feels bare underneath her gaze, as if she can see into him now that his mask is gone. Sakura brings her hand up tentatively, and she slowly traces a path over his nose, his cheeks, his lips, around them and between them, and his chin. Kakashi closes his eyes. He hasn't felt anything like that in a long time.

Then her hand is gone, and Sakura is kissing him again, this time with teeth and tongue, and it is not tender. Kakashi supposes he shouldn't be surprised because the Sakura in front of him is nothing like the Sakura who first became his student so long ago, and the _woman_ in front of him is fierce and strong. He kisses her back, and even though it's been too long, he is still as good at this as he is at everything else.

They kiss, and kiss again, a meshing of mouths and tongues, and Kakashi can taste the faint hint of iron from when Sakura bites too hard. Her fingers are tangled in his hair, and it's almost a little painful, but his hands are busy pushing the straps of her top down and his mouth is busy on hers, so it isn't.

Sakura breaks the kiss, looks at him with an expression he can't quite fathom, and then she helps him unbutton her top, hands brushing against his at times. She shrugs it off after it's unbuttoned, and it falls behind her in a flutter of pink. They look at each other, and Kakashi presses his mouth to the base of her neck, sweet pulse beating underneath his tongue, and he closes his eyes. Her life is underneath his mouth, and he could just ki-"but he'll only mark her, because he _can_.

Her hands come up and loosely wrap around his bare neck, underneath his shirt, and even now, Kakashi's instincts kick in, and he's alert because this is _dangerous_. But he keeps going because this is Sakura, and she gasps a little when he finally marks her, and he moves back to find a dark blossom on her skin.

"Bed?" she asks, and Kakashi stands and pulls her up with him, kisses her again fiercely. She lets him, and again, and again, and then her hands slide up his shirt and he can't suppress the shiver that follows. It's been so long since anyone's touched him like this, and he helps her pull his shirt off, throws it behind him as he moves them toward his bedroom.

She throws her head back and moans when he drops kisses down her chest, tongues the swell of her breasts, and her skin is soft, sweet, still young and white and unmarred, a sort of beauty he hadn't expected to find again at his age. She reaches back and unclasps her bra, and Kakashi lets it fall between them, steps over it as her breasts are bared, small and round and _perfect_. He licks a trail to a nipple, flicks it lightly, and one of his hands come up and touches the other breast, a little rough, and Sakura's pressed against the door now, short little moans coming out of her mouth, and her hand scrambles to find the doorknob.

Then she turns it, and they fall in, but Kakashi keeps their balance, and he walks them toward the bed, mouth still over Sakura's breasts. She's making little noises still, and she stumbles blindly backward, falls easily against the bed once her legs hit the side, and Kakashi leans above her, kisses down the pale white skin of her stomach, fingers caressing her breasts, spiderlight touches against her nipples and areoles, and he is now acutely aware that he is hard.

He unclips her skirt and hooks two fingers in underneath the band of her panties, slides everything down, and Sakura is lying naked on his bed, trembling, waiting, wanting, and he licks lightly up her thighs, tongue stopping just before it touches her labia, and she growls a little, frustrated. She wraps a hand in his hair, brings him up, and kisses him hard, demanding, needy. He laughs a little into the kiss, and when she releases him, he presses two fingers against her vulva, steady teasing pressure, and she thrusts against him.

Kakashi leans in, tongues her clit, and he slips a finger into her, and Sakura rocks into him, desperate and greedy, and he adds fingers, goes slow and deep, curls his fingers sometimes, mouths her clit, and he knows when he hits it because she buckles, and a few more thrusts and flicks of the tongue, and she's coming, moaning hard, body a spasm against him, and god he wants her. She pulls him up, kisses him hard again and again and again, and her hand wraps around his cock.

She pulls back, looks at him, and he takes off his trousers, shucks them across the room, and she pushes his boxers down, and god, that feels so good, and then her hand is on him, skin soft and white, and she moves it up and down slowly, slowly, and it's driving him insane, and he puts his hand around hers. Sakura looks up, shakes her head with a smile, still a little breathless, and she presses against him, soft breasts against his chest, and kisses him passionately, tongue insistent, and he closes his eyes and moves his hands with hers, up and down, and he thrusts up into their hands and gasps a little when an occasional finger strays and rubs softly along a sensitive spot.

And then she's away, and she leans down, breath ghosting over his cock, and fuck, fuck, and then her mouth's around him and god it's like being engulfed in sweet sweet warmth on a summer day, hot against hot and she moves and. She keeps a hand at his hip to keep him from choking her, but her tongue and her mouth and her fingers and then she makes a low little noise and why did he think he shouldn't do this before? And then she takes him completely in and her hand palms his balls and he can't take much more, just let him come, fuck, and then a few short movements of her mouth and she's up and away.

"Come here," she breathes, and Kakashi follows her onto the bed. She lies against it, utterly entrancing, pink hair splayed against white sheets and body dove white and beautiful, and she spreads her legs and smiles, and Kakashi is powerless to resist. He positions himself, and he's shaking a little because this is it, this is it, and then he thrusts a little and he's in, and Sakura breaths a soft little sigh, and he moves completely in, and this is the closest to heaven someone like him can ever get. He rocks slowly, and Sakura follows him, and it descends rapidly into primal movement, in and out and in and out, their bodies crashing against each other's like waves, always held together by some force as they move toward and away from each other, and it's delicious, delicious, something Kakashi hasn't had for longer than it makes sense, and then he feels her tighten around him, spasming, her head thrown back, neck bared, fingers clenching and unclenching as she orgasms, and her eyes are closed. Kakashi falls over the edge, too, watching her exposed in utter abandon, soaked in pleasure, and he closes his eyes as well, and he knows what she sees, gold and black. They are behind his eyes, too, a flash of brilliant gold, black always framed by goggles, and these are his demons.

07.07.31


End file.
